Watching over me
by Connie Eressea
Summary: En un día cualquiera Sirius recuerda a James y piensa sobre sus años en Hogwarts. Es un song fic y no es slash


Hola, espero que les guste este songfic. La idea me la dió una amiga, y yo la encontré super linda, ya que al menos yo nunca he visto un song fic de James - Sirius sin que sea slash. ojala les guste, y espero sus reviews.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, a quien le doy las gracias por crear a Harry Potter :P, y la canción es de Ice Earth y tal como se llama el fic se llama Watching over me

**

* * *

**

**Watching over me **

"¿Cuántos años han pasado mi querido amigo?" se preguntaba un nostálgico Sirius Black uno entre muchos días en Grimault Place.

Ese era un día aburrido por excelencia. Y como no serlo si pasar todo el día encerrado en una casa con solo un hipogrifo por compañía no es lo más reconfortante.

Para pasar el tiempo, ese día, Sirius se encontraba ordenando el desván, cuando encontró un viejo álbum de fotos. y comenzando a pasar las páginas de éste su mente fue llenándose de recuerdos.

Se trataba de un álbum de la época en que había asistido a Hogwarts. Y ahí en esas fotos se encontraban las sonrientes caras de sus amigos. Ahí estaban Remus, el traicionero de Peter, Lily y por supuesto James.

"James" pensaba Sirius, aquel que lo había acogido como a un hermano en su casa, cuando había tenido problemas con su familia. James aquel con quien siempre se divirtió en Hogwarts, aquel con quien le jugaba bromas a Snape. "O cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que te vi James" murmuraba amargamente Sirius.

_I had a friend many years ago  
One tragic night he died  
The saddest time of my life  
For weeks and weeks I cried  
Through the anger and through the tears  
I've felt his spirit through the years  
I'd swear, He's watching me  
Guiding me through hard times_

"¿Por qué tuvo que ser todo de ese modo" se preguntaba Sirius. James era tan joven cuando murió, tan lleno de vida. "¿ por qué tuviste que matarlos?" exclamó Sirius, mientras sentía todo el odio y pena, que había tratado de olvidar, llegar tan rápidamente como lo habían hecho los recuerdos.

Ya no solo recordaba a James, sino que ahora también volvía a sentir todo aquello que sintió cuando vio el cuerpo de éste yaciendo helado en el piso, ese primero de noviembre catorce años atrás.

Y de un momento a otro Sirius se vio con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, lágrimas que hacia tanto tiempo no había derramado. Lágrimas de dolor, por la perdida de su querido amigo James y lágrimas de odio y rabia, dirigidas hacia dos personas en especial, el maldito de Voldemort y de Peter Petigrew, esa asquerosa rata que se hacia llamar su amigo, pero que los había traicionado. "me vengare de ustedes" se repetía una y otra vez Sirius, "y algún día se arrepentirán de haberse metido con los Potter."

Y mirando una vez más las fotos, Sirius recordaba los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts y los tiempos en que James y Lily se habían casado y más tarde tenido a Harry. Era difícil pensar que alguna vez en su vida hubiesen podido ser tan felices, a pesar de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo bajo sus narices y en la cual ellos formaban parte importante. Pero cómo saber que eres un miembro importante en la guerra si nadie te lo ha dicho. Cómo saber que de un día a otro tus mejores amigos no despertarían, que te los encontrarías muertos en su casa y su pequeño hijo llorando desconsoladamente. Cómo saber que otro de tus mejores amigos los había traicionado y que tu pasarías los próximos 12 años de tu vida en prisión. Era increíble ver como tu vida podía cambiar de un día para otro.

_I feel it once again  
It's overwhelming me  
His spirit's like the wind  
The angel guarding me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me_

Sirius aún recordaba, como el día anterior a la muerte de sus amigos, a la muerte de James había estado con ellos bromeando y jugando con su ahijado Harry. Recordaba como hubo un tiempo en que habían sentido tan distante la guerra de ellos, como creyeron que jamás los alcanzaría. Pero no fue así, la guerra los alcanzó y más pronto de lo que Sirius se pudo haber imaginado. Y al volver a mirar la fotografía Sirius pensaba "es casi como si estuvieras observándome, es casi como si me protegieras, como lo hiciste tantas veces cuando éramos pequeños." Era como lo que había sentido antes de escapar de Azkaban, era como si hubiese un alguien cuidándolo desde alguna parte, dándole fuerzas, dándole las fuerzas que utilizo al escapar de Azkaban, y que uso cada vez que pensó que el mundo se le vendría encima. "eres tu verdad james" dijo en un volumen no más alto que el susurro que utilizan las madres al despedirse de sus hijos a la hora de dormir. 

_We shared dreams like all best friends  
Blood brothers at the age of ten  
We lived reckless, he paid the price  
But why? Why did he have to die?  
It still hurts me to this day  
Am I selfish for feeling this way?  
I know he's an angel now  
Together we'll be someday_

"James, se que andas por ahí" volvía a murmurar Sirius. Y mientras pasaba nuevamente la página del álbum Sirius se preguntaba como lo había hecho por los últimos quince años "¿por qué ustedes?, ¿por qué tu James?, recuerdas cuando jugábamos de pequeños, ¿recuerdas aquel día cuando intentamos ser hermanos?". Cuantos problemas se habían traído por eso, después de todo eran muy pequeños, aún no entraban a Hogwarts, y habían preparado una poción para convertirlos en hermanos. La cara que habían puesto sus padres cuando los encontraron ese día llenos de manchas azules por todo el cuerpo. "Pero a pesar de todo, lo logramos, ¿cierto james?" se decía Sirius, "si bien nunca fuimos hermanos genéticos, yo siempre te considere como un hermano, y siempre lo haré".

Eran lindos recuerdos esos, recuerdos de un tiempo donde aún no conocían el sufrimiento. Recuerdos de un tiempo en el que todo en el mundo era bello. "pero tenías que aparecer, ¿cierto?" exclamaba con odio en su voz Sirius "tenías que matarlos, tenías que dejar a Harry sin padres" y en un tonó más bajo Sirius agregó "tenías que quitarme a mi mejor amigo"

_I feel it once again  
It's overwhelming me  
His spirit's like the wind  
The angel guarding me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me  
Oh, I know, oh, I know  
He's watching over me_

Estar en esa pieza era como si nunca nada hubiese cambiado, era como si todos siguiesen vivos, era como volver al pasado, a vivir en un mundo donde los peligros no existían o eran mínimos. Volver a una época donde lo más terrible que podía ocurrir era que Filch los atrapara al volver de la cocina. Una época donde no importaba lo que ocurriera pues se tenían los unos a otros.

Y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba

"Sirius, baja es hora de la cena" . "Remus" pensó Sirius, al menos tu sigues aquí, al menos tu sigues aquí apoyándome y ayudándome a recordar que no todo esta perdido, ayudándome a recordar que derrotaremos a ese maldito de Voldemort, volveré a ser un hombre libre y Harry podrá vivir conmigo, teniendo por fin la vida normal que siempre debió tener.

"Voy" gritó, tras unos momentos Sirius, al terminar de salir de sus pensamientos, para luego bajar a cenar, los miembros de la orden ya habían llegado, y una vez terminada la cena tendrían una reunión.

* * *

Aquí termania el fic, como pueden ver es cortito, pero creo que tiene todo lo necesario. Ojala les haya gustado, y dejen reviews.

Connie Eressëa

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana

Miembro de la orden Severusiana


End file.
